Crafting and Other
Crafting SMITHING For forging weapons and metal equipment. Forged items can be sold in the marketplace. TAILORING For crafting garments and leather equipment. Crafted items can be sold in the marketplace. ALCHEMY For crafting of various potions from materials. The variety is great, though the process is easy. Other Skills BEAST TAMER For taming and teaching monsters to accompany and fight with you. Only a single familiar can be tamed at any given time. The act of taming familiar requires physical contact, time, and concentration. FAMILIAR COMMUNICATION A Beast Tamer skill which gradually allows the player to understand and communicate with monsters. Over time, this skill can be used to negotiate with normally hostile monsters. However, just because you're beginning to understand monsters' speech, doesn't mean that the translated content is 100% correct. At lower levels, "nice to meet you" might somehow come out as "look, fresh meat!" EXTENDED WEIGHT LIMIT A passive skill that enables the player to wear extra equipment. This skill adds an additional five accessory slots to your profile. HOWL A skill which, when used, causes a loud sound wave to be emanated from the user. The higher the skill level, the more successful this skill will be. When used in the vicinity of a monster, which is fighting a party member, this skill allows a greater chance of diverting the monster's attention onto the user. LISTENING Increases the user's hearing senses when actively focused on a source of sound. Like a unidirectional microphone, sounds from only one specified direction will be amplified to the user, while other sounds will remain the same. Higher levels of this skill will allow the user to overhear conversations and noises with greater ease, although its power is limited and not absolute. FISHING Used to catch fish in the various pools of water around the world. Things other than just fish can be caught and even the fish themselves have more uses than just eating. Fishing is possibly the only real "gathering" skill in the game. Taking the skill grants you a free fishing pole. BATTLE HEALING A skill that enables the user to passively recover a miniscule amount of HP every 10 seconds. It starts off extremely weak, and can only be leveled up by constantly getting one's HP into the red zone. TRACKING The ability to track monsters and players through glowing footprints. The more recent the trail is, the easier it is to see. It can also be used to search for nearby players on the current floor, as long as their IGN is known to the user. PERFORM Allows the user to play instruments very well. So long as the character can think up the proper tune, the game will automatically control the character to play it. The more complex the tune, the higher the skill must be. HIDING For avoiding detection. With higher levels of hiding, characters are less likely to draw monster agro and can disappear from player's peripheral vision. Later levels the player can gain a slight transparency effect. PERCEPTION Allows the user to hear and see more clearly, as well as widening their field of view. Sounds around the character are amplified, although not in an earsplitting way. Think of it as a heightened awareness. SPRINT Grants the ability to gain short bursts of enhanced movement. This is really only useful for closing gaps or dodging extremely slow attacks. Low levels the increase is barely noticeable. Even at max rank, the speed increase isn't godly. ACROBATICS Allows the user improved abilities when performing any sort of acrobatic feat. Tumbling, leaping, wall climbing. Hardcore parkour. Like most other skills, it starts extremely weak and slowly grows in power. X-RAY VISION Allows the player to see in the ultraviolet and x-ray spectrum by actively turning on the skill. The higher the skill rank, the farther the range of detection. Not to be mistaken with Night Vision, this skill enables you to see other players or monsters even if they are standing behind a wall. NIGHT VISION Night vision increases the speed and the magnitude at which a character's eyes adjust to light. At low levels the difference is barely noticeable, however as it increases the character gains increasingly stronger sight to the point where, at maximum level, there really isn't much of a different between light and dark in terms of awareness. This ability cannot be turned off. DETECTION Prevents ambushes. This skill offers the user insight on hidden objects, as well as players hiding out of sight. At higher levels, it can even detect monsters and players using the Hiding skill. COOKING For making delicious food out of various collected ingredients. There isn't a combat advantage to having cooking, but it is nice to be able to eat good food. Category:Skills Category:Character Category:Crafting